Freedom of Choice
by SexyHomoz
Summary: A songfic, inspired by 'All the Things she said' by t.A.T.u. Short and cute. TAGR/GATR


Just a short story. Got the idea from the song 'All the Things she Said' by t.A.t.U.. TaGr is awesome bitches :I

_Freedom of choice_

I looked out the class room window seeing it was raining again for the 5th day in a row. Tak and I were supposed to go out to day. Tak came back 2 years ago, and asked me out 6 months later. This was a secret that we kept between us. I didn't want everyone knowing that I'm a lesbian. They'd judge us.

My race was cruel, even more than I am. They throw away anyone who's different. Call them 'weirdos', 'freaks', 'losers', 'geeks. How can I be free if I'm forced to fit in? I don't fit in, and I'm already an outcast just like Zim and my brother, but even they have each other.

The truth was… I am in love with Tak and she feels the same way. I feel for her what she's feeling for me. I can try to pretend that I'm straight, but it's not who I am. It'll drive me mad to be away from her. Who could possibly accept us?

The school bell rang for us to leave. I got up with my school bag and left the building, watching Dib chase after Zim again, "This is the day Alien!" I shook my head at how idiotic they were being. Slowly I walked to the play ground and waited for Tak. We were in High School and we still had the jungle gym.

I looked up at the sky as it rained. I was already soaked so it didn't matter. We had the freedom of choice, right? But when we do make choices, we're judged for them. I didn't choose to be with Tak, I just… crashed in love with her.

If word ever gets out, what will my father think? Would he accept me? Will he disown me? The thought made tears run down my cheeks, making me cry. Why were my thoughts so evil?

"Gaz? Why are you crying?" I heard her sweet voice as she lifted my head up. Some kids were staring. I blushed and pushed away a bit.

"I-I'm not crying." My voice cracked. I got up and looked at her.

She started to glare at me, "Don't lie to me! I can tell the difference from rain and tears, Gaz."

She always knew when I was lying, even when I try to sound like it's the truth. I ran into her arms and cried into her jacket, "I hate this world, Tak! I want to leave! I want to run away with you!" I cried as I buried my face in her chest. She was 10 inches taller than me, like a man's height. She made me feel like a child.

Tak's slender arms wrapped around me and held my head close, "What happened? Who made you feel this way, honey?"

"PEOPLE!" I screamed through her clothes. Tak laughed lightly and kissed my forehead.

"You're kind is quite… stubborn. I can tell by how they reject things that they can't explain or understand. Also they label themselves and others." She ran her fingers through my hair, "But realize that they are only people. No one we really care about. Nothing worth devoting any thought to."

Tak's words were right. I shouldn't care about them so much. I looked up at her with tears welling up my eyes, "You're right… I love you, but when will we be free?"

Tak smiled at me lovingly, "Don't let them decide. If they decide, you'll be caged forever. You make your own choices. I'm already free to make choices; I'm waiting for you to follow."

I blushed and felt like everyone had their eyes on us. "I love you." My hands grabbed her face and pulled it to mine. Kissing her softly and tenderly.

Tak grinned in the kiss and kissed me back; pulling me close as we forgot lost thought of all the eyes and gasps. Our tongues twisted together, playing around, fighting for dominance. The rain washed away our shame of picking our choices.

We now knew how people were. They reject things that they can't explain or understand. How people can't make our choices and choose our freedom. We have to choose or we'll be caged forever. Humans are cruel but they don't know any better. How can you explain love? How can you explain feeling and emotions? They might not have an explanation, but it's hard to understand, it's hard, but not impossible. Love is love. It doesn't need a definition.

Told you it was short xD


End file.
